


Spring Breeze

by Megaflygon



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Ok so this is a thing, and Mai fixing things, basically we have a lowkey yandere!Pbg, oh man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaflygon/pseuds/Megaflygon
Summary: Hana and Haru begin dating- and Pbg isn't too happy about that.(Context in the notes!)





	Spring Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So basically this all stemmed from a huge au.....story...thing that I've been working witn Twilight_Joltik, Pixxyofice, and Tomate on. Its a concept for if Asagao Academy ever got a sequel with Hidden Block! The main protag is a boy with blue hair, Pbg is his roomate, and it takes place shortly after the actual game.  
> This particular fic is essentially what we'd make the weird, mind-boggle route. Sort of like Jacques in the actual game.  
> Essentially, the route would be where the main protagonist- Haruno Kaze - begins dating Hana.  
> Have fun!

“Pbg…you weren’t supposed to find out like this.” Pbg refused to meet my eyes. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, we just didn’t know what to…. label this relationship as.”

I took a step forward, but Pbg just took a step back.

“Haru…don’t make this harder.” Pbg looked like he was on the verge of tears. I shot a glance at Hana and Mai, who just gave me sympathetic looks.

“I didn’t…I didn’t know! If I knew it would bother you this much- “

“Of course, it’d bother me!” Pbg snapped. I recoiled. Pbg NEVER got that angry.

“First…. first I lose Hana to THEM, and now I finally tried to move on and she takes you away from me!”

“Since when were we ‘yours?” I glared.

“She wasn’t, but you were!” Pbg’s eyes widened, as if he’d let go a huge secret. I fumed, taking another step closer to him.

“Look, I know you’re ultra-protective of me, but that doesn’t-“Pbg laughed.

“You don’t get it.” He smiled, sending shivers down my spine. “You wouldn’t be here without me!”

“Pbg, whatever you- “

“I don’t mean in the sense I took you under my wing. I don’t mean that you’re my roommate. No, no! You wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for me!” Pbg was getting angry now, and he was getting closer. I froze like a deer in the headlights.

“I didn’t…. I didn’t care when you started dating the others.”

“I never dated anybody else...?”

“Maybe not now. But you have before!” Mai let out a small gasp.

“No…. you’re no- “

“And you know what? I was FINE with it! I was a good friend! I didn’t care! But this?” Pbg balled his fist. “Hana was…. Hana was MY friend. Then she fell for Jared. I got mad. That’s when I realized- I have a reset button! But no luck! No dice! Time after time after time, she just…. went for THEM.”

“I don’t understand.” Hana was visibly afraid, her hand clutching Mai’s arm.

“Then…. then I got smart. Then I made you!” Pbg gestured his arms towards me, as if showing me off. “You! You were my fresh start! If Hana wouldn’t look at me, well, why not use this little ability of mine to bring you into the picture! You would save me from this un-ending cycle! You were…. you were my spring breeze!” I paled. “You know why I made your hair blue? It’s the color of her eyes.”

I clutched at the tie around my neck, which suddenly felt very constricting. This didn’t…. this didn’t make any sense. I was…I was real! I wasn’t some play-thing!

“You started going for the others. That didn’t matter. You and I were together, and I wasn’t alone. I was happy.” I looked at Hana, who looked just as terrified as I felt. Mai, on the other hand, looked…angry?

“But then…. I wasn’t…. I didn’t want to fall for you. It wasn’t in the plan.” Pbg looked down.

“And I held myself together fine! I was ok! But then…you and her.” Pbg glared at Hana. “You took the ONE thing I couldn’t have! You…. you weren’t supposed to be with her! That wasn’t fair!”

“Pbg, please, you’re scaring m- “I got cut off yet again.

“You weren’t supposed to leave me! This isn’t fair!” Pbg’s eyes widened. “I can still fix this. I…I can reset everything! I can reset it as many times as I have to until you NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!” I felt something brush past me, though my mind was reeling. I couldn’t process anything around me.

_I’m real I’m real I’m real I’m real._

“Pbg, that’s enough!” Mai’s voice boomed. She held her ground, staring Pbg dead in the eyes.

“This is what you do? You get this ability, this ONE chance, and you abuse it like this?”

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“Don’t pull that crap! I understand just fine! But I don’t go around deleting and changing things wherever I want!”

“Mai.” Pbg deadpanned. “Don’t do this.”

Mai glared, then turned to me. Tears stung the corners of her eyes.

“Haru…. i’m really sorry.”

“Mai, don’t you dare!” Pbg roared, but Mai just closed her eyes.

“Mai, what’s going o- “

That was it.

\----

“Hana? Hana!” Mai snapped her fingers in front of my face, causing me to jump.

“Oh! Sorry, I…. sorry.” I brushed hair away from my face. Pbg laughed as he shoved more food in his mouth.

“You were really spacing out there!”

“Ehe…sorry, I just…” I glanced up, noticing a boy standing in the middle of the cafeteria. It was funny…. he looked familiar. If it weren’t for the brown hair…I’d almost say I knew him.

“That kid over there. He’s been looking for a place to sit for a while now.” Mai turned to look where I was talking about, and a look flashed on her face. If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost say it was fear. She glanced at Pbg, who just cocked his head to the side as he took another bite of food.

“Well, I’m gonna go help him!” I stood, crossing the room to the boy. He jumped a little bit when he saw me, before smiling.

“Hi! I’m Hana, I noticed you were looking for a place to sit and I thought I’d invite you over to my table…?”

“Aw, thank you Hana!” The boy smiled. “My name’s Haru!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Pbg has those 4th-wall-breaking powers that Mai has. And he doesn't deal with it very well, I gotta admit.  
> Also basically a part of this is that the player never dated Pbg? This is why we give all the boys a chance, kiddos.  
> (Hey i know its been a while but I just thought i'd add this is entirely relating to the fictional version of pbg not the real one k bye)


End file.
